


[Podfic of] Ten Cups of Coffee (A Love Story)

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Starbucks + grad school AU</p>
<p>Andrew Garfield: "There was a very American, romanticized idea that I had in my head about what it would be like to work in a coffee shop. I thought of coffee shops as the kind of place where you met really smart, interesting, quirky [people] with thick, black-rimmed glasses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ten Cups of Coffee (A Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Cups of Coffee (A Love Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321697) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



> Beta by [leish](leish.dreamwidth.org)

Length: 1:14:48  
Song Credit: Voodooized - Empires

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Ten%20Cups%20of%20Coffee%20\(A%20Love%20Story\).mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Ten%20Cups%20of%20Coffee%20\(A%20Love%20Story\).m4a)


End file.
